This invention is concerned with reducing the problems due to electrostatic forces on a record disk. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a record complex which includes one or more playing surfaces in which the electrostatic forces are reduced.
It is well known that troublesome problems including poor fidelity are due to the electrostatics occuring on a disk recording which is used to convert mechanical signals from or into electrical audio or video signals. These problems due to electrostatics are quite evident in connection with the generally used and conventional vinyl plastic record disks. For example, friction produces the troublesome electrostatics, particularly friction, between the grooves of the record disk and the record needle when signals are reproduced during the playback stage.
The purpose of this invention is to minimize the electrostatic forces which occur on the record disk.
The present invention proposes to overcome the aforesaid difficulties by joining the record disk material with other substances. One of the theoretical principles on which this is based, is firstly the law C=Q/V which governs the relationship between an electric or condenser charge (Q) and voltage (V), and electrostatic capacitance (C), and secondly, on the variation of an electric field surrounding an electrically charged body approached by another substance which has a different surface charge density from that of the charged body. The record disk forms one plate of a condenser, the ground forms the other plate and the air is the dielectric; in this respect, the ground or some other substance which has a different surface charge density from the record disk can form a condenser. The capacitance of the condenser so formed is so little that the charge accumulated on the record disk causes a relatively high voltage and a strong electric field around it. Therefore, the electrostatic force of this electric field has the ability to attract light objects to the record disk. Hence, it can be expected that the electric field around the record disk will be varied, and the strength of the electric field and the voltage will be decreased due to an increased capacitance between the two bodies when another substance with a different surface charge density is brought near to the record disk.
The invention proposes the provision of a disk complex for reducing the electrostatic forces on a record disk used for storage information, which includes a support member, surface or record disk means carried by the support member for the storing of information, and electrostatic force reducing means coupled with the surface means and said support member.
The surface means has a circular configuration and includes a vinyl plastic material suitable for the recording, storing and releasing of audio information contained in electrical signals. The vinyl plastic material is in the form of a disk which substantially conforms to the surface of the support member, and the disk is provided with at least one and preferentially three circumferentially spaced apertures inwardly of the outer periphery thereof extending from a top surface thereof inwardly to the top surface of the support member. The electrostatic force reducing means includes a conductive substance received in each of the spaced apertures for filling thereof to provide for a uniform and continuous outer surface on the outer facing surface of the vinyl plastic material.
The conductive substances are each spaced 60.degree. from each adjacent conductive substance along a circle concentric with the outer perimeter of said sandwich construction and on a side opposite to the side of the two adjacent conductive substances. The electrostatic force reducing means also includes a conductive material on a face of the surface means free of contact with the support member which performs the conventional function of a label, but is also of metallic material to form one plate of a condenser to provide some of the necessary capacitative effect to reduce the electrostatic forces of a conventional record disk which causes problems.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following further detailed explanation of the structure of the disk complex as well as the theory of operation from which such advantages are believed to be derived.